


A Man's Horse

by AndyHood



Series: Family [1]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Barkley gives a horse to a young man not knowing who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's Horse

**Author's Note:**

> A little dabble that wouldn't let me alone. Hope you like!

Tom Barkley stood in front of the corral of horses, his son Nick was off running errands for his Mother. He didn't recognize many of his fellow horse buyers, most were about his age and a few older. One fellow caught his eye; he couldn't be much younger than his son Nick. He was a tall young man, with light blonde hair and startling blue eyes, much like his baby girl Audra.

He seemed to be studying the horses, his eyes tracking there movements every so often he would nod to himself as if he found something pleasing. Tom could tell that this boy had a good eye for horses; the ones he was focusing on were some of the best horse flesh in the whole sale.

"Alright folks we have saved the best for last" called out the Auctioneer, as a big bay stallion was rode into the arena. "Saddle and bridle broke, excellent sire, can I get $100. $100 to the man in the leather vest, can I get $200."

This was the kind of stock he wanted at his ranch; he nodded at the Auctioneer, putting the bid at $600. He looked over at the boy, who seemed to be studying the rider intensely before shaking his head and turned to leave. This intrigued Tom, as he caught the boy's eye he motioned for him to come over while raising the bid to $1000. The boy eyed him warily as he came to a stop next to him.

"What can I do for you mister?" he asked.

Tom studied his face before pointing to the horse that he was bidding on. "I've been watching you all day boy, and you've got quite the eye for horse flesh. I've seen you approve some of the best horse flesh in this sale, and I saw you shake your head at this one. I was just curious why."

The boy seemed to think for a moment as the bid went to $1200 and Tom quickly countered with $1300. "Well Sir, that horse ain't bridle broke as they claim. You see that boy on his back, that's Wade Cornish. He's the best person I've ever seen at making it look like a horse is bridle broke all the while guiding it with his knees. Now I'm guessing that this Stallion is an ornery cuss, you can see he has the bit in his teeth. Sir, that horse would be nothing but trouble if you bought it."

Tom turned from the boy and looked at the horse, indeed he could see that the horse had the bit between its teeth. He was relieved as he heard himself get outbid. He turned to the boy and shook his hand. "You just saved me a lot of money…"

"Heath" said the boy.

Tom smiled, "Well Heath, I'd like to repay you."

"You don't have to do that Mister," said Heath quickly but Tom waved it away.

"No you helped me avoid losing a thousand dollars, do you have a horse Heath?"

Heath glanced at the ground, "No Sir, I was hoping to buy one but" he trailed off and Tom could tell from the quality of the boy's cloths that the horses had all sold out of his price range. Tom turned to the lot of horses he had bought, his eyes landed on a roan. It wasn't the best that he had bought, but it was still a nice horse. He pointed to it.

"Do you see that roan?" he asked, he watched as Heath nodded. "I'm giving you that horse to show my appreciation."

Heath eyes went wide, "Sir, that's too much I can't accept that."

Tom waved his hand, "Heath, I'm giving you that horse and I'm not going to take no for an answer."

Heath could tell that he would not take no for an answer, and he finally nodded. Tom smiled and went into the ring and had one of the men working to cut the roan out. A few minutes later Tom walked out of the ring leading the roan on a lead rope. He stopped in front of Heath and held out the rope. Heath hesitantly took it and began to run his hands over the roan, feeling her flanks and checking her hooves. Tom smiled as he watched to boy go over his horse.

"This is a fine horse Mister, are you sure" he began before Tom cut him off.

"This is your horse Heath, I'm positive. Now do you have a saddle and bridle?"

Heath stopped petting his horse, "Yes, I have a friend who said he would sell me his if I got a horse today."

Tom nodded and offered the boy his hand, "That's good; a man always needs a saddle. Take good care of this horse Heath and it will take good care of you."

Heath took the offered hand and gave it a strong shake. "Thanks Sir." Tom watched as the young man lead the horse away, clicking softly to it. Tom didn't notice his son Nick at his shoulder until he spoke up.

"Why did you do that Father?" Tom turned to look at his son as Nick continued. "Why did you give that boy one of the horses you bought?"

Tom smiled at his son, "He helped me avoid buying a junk horse, and I wanted to show him my appreciation. The boy needed a horse so I gave him a horse. Always repay those who have helped you son."

Nick nodded and turned to look at the horses, "This is some fine stock Father, couple of them remind me of the first horse you gave me."

Tom remember the feisty gelding that he had given Nick, "I remember, he was feisty but earned his trust, the horse I first gave Jared was a calm mare and Eugene's will come from this bunch."

Nick nodded, "Will you give Audra one to?" he asked.

"When she's ready for one. My Father gave me my first horse, and I do the same with all my children. Did you get all the things your Mother wanted?"

As Tom listened to his son talk, he didn't realize how true his statement was. As Heath walked away, he couldn't believe his good fortune. He couldn't help but realize that he never learned the man's name. He knew that he would never see him again, but for a moment it was like his own Father buying him his first horse. If only for a moment, but he was a bastard and had no Father, but if he did he wished his Father could have been as kind as this man.


End file.
